Blue Angel
by Donjusticia
Summary: Since she was a child, Aoi Zaizen drew comfort and inspiration from the Manga, "Blue Angel" from which she created her own virtual persona. But what was this story that inspired so much from this heroine? Who was the original Blue Angel? A collaboration with Shimmering-Sky and my younger sister, Cachoo, in which the world of "Blue Angel" is re-imagined.
1. Trailer 1: Blue

**Opening A/N: Welcome, dear readers. For those of you unfamiliar with me, I am Donjusticia, master of the written word, breaker of his and other's sanity, creator of laughter, destroyer of legitimate shipping pairs, thorn in the side of Shimmering-Sky, and harbinger of the Earthbound Immortal's return. For those of you who are familiar with me and my past works, *waves hand* "hi."**

 **This has been an enjoyable month for me. Not only do I have big plans for my other stories, but thanks to the help of my coauthor and dear friend, Shimmering Sky, we have both come up with an exciting new story idea!**

 **Since the introduction of the "Blue Angel" manga read by Specter from "Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains," I have been curious about what the entire story might have been, which Aoi drew comfort from as a child. One thought lead to another, and this concept was born. And so, based on the small tidbits of info shared by Specter regarding the plot of "Blue Angel," Shimmering-Sky and I give you our own interpretation of what that story might have been. Themes, at times, may be a bit darker than what would traditionally be shared in a children's series, but it is our hope that you, our dear readers, can find the same kind of hope, inspiration, and joy from this series as Aoi found from her book. Enjoy.**

 **S-S A/N: Hi everyone! I don't have any sort of fancy introduction (unless you count being that one author who wrote a lot of depressing Zarc/Ray fanfics and also angsts daily over Royai, Shirlulu, and SuzaEuphy as "fancy"), so I'm really just saying hi. I'm super excited to be helping Donjusticia make his ideas into a reality, and I hope all of you guys enjoy it too!**

 **Blue Angel**

 **Trailer 1: Blue**

She wakes up feeling cold, eyelashes brushing against the gritty dust as the world comes into focus around her. It's dark, with only the light of a pale moon bleeding through the gnarls of twisted trees to provide illumination. She is lying face-down on the ground, left hand hovering just above a cool and quiet brook lapping over moss-covered pebbles.

She sits up when she hears a loud high-pitched shriek in the distance, something hammering against her chest as a feeling of immense fear washes over her. Feeling the need to leave, she gets unsteadily to her bare feet, falling against a nearby tree for support before examining her surroundings. All around her is thick forest, legions of immense trees blocking her view of any of the surrounding area with their dark twisted branches. She does not know where she is, yet she feels the need to immediately leave, before something dangerous arrives, so she plunges into the thick branches of the thicket.

Pressing onward, she brushes aside scores of thick twisted branches, which cling to her skin, deep blue hair, and the thin slip of fabric she is wearing over her body. Fumbling in the darkness, her bare foot catches against a gnarled root, and before she can stop herself, she falls forward, hands and face breaking her fall against a pile of sharp rocks.

Yelping in pain, she instinctively brings her hand to her mouth, trying to assuage the sharp stinging feeling, and tastes something strange. Withdrawing her hand to look at it with the dim moonlight, she sees something red leaking from the skin.

From the depths of her memory, a voice speaks to her.

 _"_ _Blood, the ichor of life that animates the humans. If they lose too much, they die, so they fight hard to preserve it. We, being immortal, have no need of it."_

She shakes her head in disbelief, trying to recall what is going on. She is astonished to find that she can recall almost nothing, why she is here, where this place is, or even who she is. But she is certain of one thing right now.

 _I am immortal! This should not be happening! I should not be bleeding!_

She racks her brain, trying harder to remember, but only short fragments come to her.

 _I am an angel. I live in Elzya, the city of angels. The world beneath Elzyan is Niolem. I am sworn to protect it and the mortal humans who live there. My name is…my name is…_

But she cannot remember her name, or anything from her past. She remembers all sorts of facts, the names of objects such as "tree," "rock," "dirt," "moon," and "darkness," she remembers languages and how to count, she knows of abstract concepts like "good," "evil," "eternity," and "the gods," but if she tries to remember anything about who she is or her past, she sees only an immense fog. She is absolutely certain that she is what is called an angel, an immortal being of purity, and yet, as she looks upon her blood-stained hands, and feels the cold and fatigue of her body, a different word comes to her mind.

 _Human._

She shakes her head in desperation. It is all wrong! This is all wrong! She is not supposed to be human. If she is human, then that would mean she was mortal, and if she was mortal, then that would mean she was fallible. This had to be an illusion, a dream. At any moment, she would awaken from this distortion and remember who she really was.

But as she sits there, the illusion continues, a chilling wind blowing through the rustling branches causing her to grow colder and more fearful. Against her chest, she feels the beating grow stronger, and a new word comes to her.

Heart. A human organ used to sustain life. Prone to failing and causing immediate death.

To her growing distress, she involuntarily does something very human.

She begins crying.

Tears blue as the ocean begin pouring from her eyes as she struggles against her growing sense of fear and helplessness. Angrily wiping at her leaking eyes with her fists, she forces herself back onto her feet.

"I am an angel!" she shouts to the darkness. "I am not weak! I have no time for weakness! Whatever is happening right now, I'll figure it out, and I will fix it!"

She clenches her fists and grits her teeth together, trying to ignore the bright blue tears still digging ridges into her dirt-smeared cheeks, and proceeds onward until she comes across an open part of the forest, somewhere where she can spread her wings and take off, take off and leave Niolem to return to Elzya.

She flexes the muscles on her back.

And realizes that her muscles end at her shoulders.

"My wings…" she whispers to herself. "No…no…NO!"

Desperately, she feels her back, trying to feel the feathers that should mantle her back like a cloak. But there is nothing, not even a wound to suggest that they were ripped from her. She feels the urge to flee, to go anywhere to escape this nightmare.

Only, she has no idea where to go.

Another high-pitched shriek in the distance of the forest catches her attention, and now, she can hear the faint sound of something big moving through the forest, as if it is chasing her.

Instinctively, she breaks into a run, blindly rushing without wings to carry her out of the forest, the shrieks growing louder and closer as she continues her flight deeper and deeper into the woods. In the rush of fear and adrenaline that courses through her body, she nearly forgets about the memory loss plaguing her as she continues running with all her strength, heart beating against her body with renewed vigor as she pants for breath.

The screech is closer now. Louder. Behind her, she can hear the sound of vegetation crunching as something immense plows through the thick forest, screaming, snarling, and grunting with building rage and aggression. As she continues running, she realizes that whatever is pursuing her, it is gaining on her. She looks around, wondering if she should try climbing one of the trees, when she suddenly slips over the edge of grassy slope and begins tumbling down a hill.

Limbs flailing in a desperate attempt to steady herself as she rolls down the wet grassy slope, she suddenly has all the wind knocked out of her as her back comes crashing against an immense bolder, which abruptly stops her tumble. Gasping for breath, she gets back up onto her feet…

when the thing that is pursuing her emerges from the forest.

Glaring down at her from the top of the hill with eight glowing yellow eyes, she recognizes an animal that her memory tells her ought to be boar. But the thing that paws at the ground, steam billowing from its tusked snout, is far too twisted and mutated to be anything like the boars she remembers. There is an immense gash in its flank, exposing bone and organ as a mass of twisted red roots like tentacles writhe over the wound to cover half the creature's body. Its tusks are immense, and covered with a membrane of sticky red malformed flesh. Its front hooves are half-rotted and covered with fungi, and it has two immense tails, one of which has a flower-like mouth on the end, which snaps and foams at the air.

Frozen in fear, she can only gaze at the twisted monstrosity before it charges down the hill at her.

Breaking from her stupor, she vaults over the boulder to put the immense rock between herself and the boar before sprinting down the hill, arms flailing as she struggles to maintain balance. Behind her, she can hear the boar effortlessly plow down the hill before vaulting over the boulder, strong hooves helping it to effortlessly traverse the sloping terrain.

Turning her head around while running, she catches a glimpse of the boar charging towards her, and instantly rolls herself out of the way as the monster leaps, just barely missing the creature's powerful tusks and the snapping mouth on its second tail as she takes another tumble down the hill, managing to stop herself with her feet before running in another direction. Glancing to her right, she sees the boar struggle against the momentum of its charge, taking longer to regain its feet before resuming its pursuit.

She continues running, desperate to get away from the horrific monstrosity, when she suddenly finds herself screeching to a halt, feet slipping against the wet grass as she flails and falls on her back.

Just a few feet from her is a sheer cliff, that looks like it was dug up by an immense worm. Off in the distance, she notices what looks like thousands upon thousands of twinkling lights on top of an immense mountain with a flat top. Upon closer inspection, she realizes that it must be a city, a human city.

Looking upon the dazzling sight, she feels strangely drawn to the city, when behind her, the sound of the boar grabs her attention.

Turning around, body trembling with fear, she faces the monster, which is pawing the ground with irritation, mouth foaming with rage is its eyes glow with supernatural light and its root-like tentacles and tails writhe. Looking to her right and left, she realizes that the boar has her cornered.

The boar charges.

Without even thinking, she throws out her hands in a defensive jester, hoping to deflect the impact with her bloody palms.

With a burst of energy, a beam of blue light erupts from her palms, striking against the boar before it can hit her and sending it flying into the air before it lands roughly against the ground, paws flailing in the air. Astonished, she looks at her hands before a memory surfaces.

 _"_ _Go down to Niolem, my angels, purge the corruption that festers there. You are among the strongest of my servants. I know you will not fail." A beautiful woman with long white hair and shimmering robes instructs her. In another instant, she sees herself doing battle with an immense hideous monster, ten times the size of the flailing boar, her palms shining with light as she unleashes her power against it._

The boar regains its feet, angrier than ever, but she doesn't care. She is no longer afraid. Getting up on her feet, she faces off against the monster, unconcerned by the fact that she can neither flee nor draw a physical weapon against the creature. She is an angel. She has the power to defeat abominations such as this. And even if she doesn't, what good would come of her being a coward?

"Creature of corruption!" she calls, stretching out her palms while struggling against the growing sense of fatigue consuming her limbs. "As an angel of Elzya, I condemn thee to oblivion! Come and face me!"

The boar bristles, snout working furiously as a plume of steam rises from its foaming mouth. With a demonic shriek, the boar rumbles forward just as she throws at her palms, preparing to blast the boar into ashes with her angelic powers.

Only, when she throws out her hands, instead of blue energy busting from her palms, a sphere a bright yellow fire catches the side of the boar, causing the monstrosity to shriek in agony, tentacles and tails writhing before its entire body goes limp as flames consume it. It takes her a moment to realize that she was not the one who cast the fire.

"Depart, demon!" an elderly but powerful voice calls to her left as the smell of ash and smoking meat fills the air.

Turning her head to her left, palms outstretched defensively, she faces the newcomer, a tall old man riding a muzzled chestnut horse. The man is elderly, with a short white beard and bald head and is dressed in plain brown robes and a hood, a moon-shaped crest hanging about his neck while his hands clutch a large wooden walking stick with a sun crest at its top.

"Who are you, human?" she demands, keeping her hands outstretched.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Blue Angel." The man warmly replies, trotting up closer to her, staff drooping down to the horse's side as his arms relax. "I am Archbishop Iudex. I was sent here by your leader, Archangel, to collect you. I'm glad I arrived here in time, you must have had a quite the eventful night." He indicates the burning boar. "You aren't hurt too terribly, I hope?"

She doesn't reply to Iudex's question. One thing the man has said stands out to her.

 _Blue Angel…that's my name. There's no doubt about that. I can sense the truth of it. But then, how does he know?_

Keeping her palms raised, she addresses the man.

"I don't know anything about you." She growls. "Why did you come here and how do you know my name?"

"I am charged with the rather unenviable mantle of keeping Niolem's corruption at bay." Iudex patiently explains, not seeming the least bit phased by Blue Angel's harsh tone or aggressive posture. "Not unlike your own holy mantle, good angel. As a fellow guardian of Niolem, I was the one Archangel contacted with the news that you had arrived here. I set out to find you and retrieve you before harm befell you."

Blue Angel listens to the man, face fixed in a cold stare. Much of what he is saying sounds right, and she has memories of human guardians and how they work alongside the angels to maintain peace, but she can't be sure.

"You still haven't answered my other question." She growls, stepping towards Iudex, palms still outstretched. "How do you know who I am?"

Archbishop Iudex chuckles at this, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"My dear angel, forgive me, but you are obviously not too familiar with humanity. You would be hard pressed to find anyone with hair as deep a blue as yours, and would be even harder pressed to find anyone with the ability to shoot holy fire from their palm without the aid of a magical item. Erm, speaking of which…" he continues, dismounting from his horse before approaching the carcass of the boar with his staff raised.

Blue Angel keeps her eyes and palms fixed on the man as he approaches the dead boar, seemingly examining it. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees that the fire has gone out and that blood-red vines have started to sprout around the boar carcass at an alarming rate, slowly entwining themselves around the husk of the animal. Muttering under his breath, Archbishop Iudex aims his staff at the ground before firing a plume of flame into the carcass of the boar, incinerating the writhing vines and causing what little flesh remains of the boar to fizzle and burn until it rises into the air in a cloud of ash.

"It's dead." Blue Angel tells the archbishop, not sure what he is doing as he continues to burn away even the charcoaled skeleton.

"Quite right." Iudex replies, nodding his head in agreement while continuing to burn the corpse. "Hopefully this time, it will stay dead. Burning the bodies seems to be the only way to ensure no arcane corruption actuates them again."

With another burst of fire, the rest of the bones dissolve into a pile of ash before the Archbishop finally stops and faces Blue Angel.

"We must leave here now." Iudex warns. "The forests outside the city are especially unsafe at night. It's a little too far to reach Timberholm, but my sanctuary is protected with strong enchantments. We should be safe there. Come along."

He mounts his horse and offers his hand to her, but Blue Angel holds still.

"You cannot stay here." Iudex warns, gesturing for her to take his hand. "Who knows what else might be hunting you."

"I don't need your help." Blue Angel growls. "I am an angel, I can stand on my own."

"On the contrary," Iudex replies, looking her over, "you look like you can barely stand on your own two feet. Using your power like that in your current state might have saved you from being skewered, but it seems to have drained you considerably. Had I not intervened, you would have likely exhausted yourself before the boar killed you."

Blue Angel blinks away some sweat that is pouring down her forehead while trying to keep her knees from shaking, growing increasingly frustrated by her bodies inexplicable weakness. She doesn't want to think that he's right, and yet…

"Had I intended you harm, I would have let the boar kill you." Iudex remarks, as if reading her thoughts.

Surprised, Blue Angel drops her palms, arms filled with a sudden immense aching, and regards the man. Feeling a sudden wave of cold, her skin begins to involuntarily shiver.

"I know it is a lot for you to take in, noble angel." Iudex continues, taking off his outer cloak and offering the garment to her. "But you have become mortal. You must have food and shelter, or you will perish."

Blue Angel eyes the cloak suspiciously, wondering if the man could be planning something, but a second shivering from her body convinces her to take the cloak and wrap it around herself. She is immediately grateful for it, as an almost instantaneous warmth caresses her freezing arms and shoulders. Looking up at Iudex, who is watching her, she immediately feels embarrassed by her show of weakness and straitens herself up, throwing her shoulders back before regarding him with a more dignified expression.

"I thank you for your consideration." She stiffly acknowledges, "But I do not need-…"

A sudden rumbling from her belly interrupts her sentence. Confused, she clutches her gut as a new feeling of pain twists her insides.

"Porridge is cooking over the hearth." Iudex hums, gently taking her hand in his before lifting her onto the horse. "We can discuss more over dinner."

…

Iudex leads Blue Angel down the canyon, which he calls Rootway before they follow the winding path towards the city, dark trees surrounding them on all sides. No more creatures molest them, but Blue Angel keeps her palms upraised just in case. As they come nearer to the city, Blue Angel's eyes widen as she realizes that the mountain the city is standing upon is not a mountain at all, but the stump of an immense tree. From the distance, she can make out a complex network of ramps, stairs, and roadways carved into the tree's bark like the tunnels of carpenter ants, the paths eventually leading to the flat top of the stump where the city sprawls to the very edge, until more buildings and houses are built into the side of the stump's bark, supports holding them in place. Looking more closely, Blue Angel can see the remnants of immense roots at the base of the stump, and realizes with a jolt that Rootway must have been carved out anciently by one of those gargantuan tendrils of wood.

"It was a cataclysmic time when the world tree fell." Iudex comments as he notices Blue Angel's stare. "Many of my ancient ancestors thought that the world had truly come to an end. Still, it is surprising how well humans can adapt."

 _Humans. That word again._

Archbishop Iudex's comment causes Blue Angel to begin thinking about her own weakness again, how horribly human she now feels.

"Why am I here?" she asks as they begin ascending up a pathway out of Rootway before walking along a pathway in the woods, "Why do I feel so weak?"

Archbishop Iudex is silent for a moment, head hanging down as he continues walking.

"How much do you remember, Blue Angel?" he asks.

Blue Angel pauses, feeling suddenly ashamed. Hanging her head down, she says nothing.

Iudex sighs.

"You have been cursed, Blue Angel." He calmly explains, "Cursed to become mortal and suffer all mortal weaknesses. A spark of your angelic power, however, remains, and I intend to help you master it. Perhaps, if you can regain your full power, you may be able to rid yourself of your curse."

Blue Angel slowly digests the information as they approach a large wooden wall with a sun and moon crest engraved into a large wooden gateway. Raising his sun and moon crests into the air, Iudex begins chanting before his crests and the symbols on the gateway begin glowing and the gates open.

"Welcome to Angel's Haven." He announces, smiling as he takes her hand and leads her through the gateway. "Until you are free of your curse, please, make yourself at home here."

On the other side of the wall is a modest wooden chapel, a large stone tower with a broken bell at the top looming over the humble building. Barns, wells, smoke-houses, farms, and orchards surround the chapel while multiple lanterns hanging from the rafters of the buildings and wall provide light.

Iudex leads her inside the chapel, navigating through several hallways until they come to a simple dining hall with wooden tables and chairs, and a large fire blazing within a fireplace with an iron cooking pot hanging over the roaring flames.

"I am not well-versed in the culinary arts." Iudex apologizes, guiding Blue Angel into one of the chairs before she can protest. "But hopefully this will at least be nourishing."

He sets down his staff before retrieving two wooden bowls and a ladle from shelfs fastened into the walls and approaching the pot. Ladling some of the liquid inside the pot into one of the bowls, he takes a tentative sip, face grimacing before he smacks his lips.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…nourishing." He sighs before ladling some more liquid into the second bowl and setting it before Blue Angel.

Blue Angel stares at it, feeling liquid leaking out of her tongue, but hesitating to touch the bowl. She recalls what food is, and knows that it is something all mortals must partake of to continue living, but she isn't quite sure how it works.

Iudex, on the other hand, seems to know exactly what to do. Taking his bowl in both hands, he blows on it before raising the bowl to his mouth and loudly slurping it in with his mouth.

Hesitantly, Blue Angel tries mimicking him, carefully blowing on the liquid before tipping the concoction against her lips. The instant her mouth makes contact, some instinct takes over, and she finds herself gulping down the food before she can stop herself. The concoction causes her tongue to recoil slightly, but it is warm and it fills up her belly, causing the pain writhing within her guts to slowly dissipate. She almost thinks she might enjoy food.

"Careful, good angel." Iudex cautions with a laugh. "I wouldn't do for you to choke to death."

The mention of death immediately causes Blue Angel to remember the full reality of her curse.

"Why did I become mortal?" she asks, wiping some of the liquid from her chin with the back of her hand before examining the cat on her palm, remembering how the sight of her blood had horrified her earlier that night.

Archbishop Iudex's eyes darken as he looks down to stare at his entwined fingers, looking deep in thought.

"I do not know, Blue Angel." He eventually replies. "You would not remember, of course, but we have met before."

Blue Angel looks up at him. "Is this true?" she asks, wondering why she can't recognize him.

"It was nothing very special." Iudex replies, waving away her question. "I merely had brief contact with you during your other, erm, missions to Niolem. You were a very good angel. Strong, clever, powerful. You saved Timberholm many times from the corruption that threatens us."

"But what happened?" she probes, desperate to know more.

Iudex sighs.

"I only know that you had come here to perform another mission." He slowly replies. "Your leader, Archangel, told me that something that happened that you had…uhm…well…"

His voice trails off, but Blue Angel understands. Slowly, a memory surfaces.

 _She is standing before a radiant angel with white hair, Archangel, the first of the angels, their eternal leader._

 _Archangel is looking down at her, sorrow and disappointment in her eyes._

 _"_ _What you have done is a crime, Blue Angel." She explains. "It pains me greatly, but for your transgression, you shall be cast down to Niolem, where you shall dwell with the mortals until you have atoned for your sin."_

 _There is a flash of light, and then-…_

Blue Angel finds herself trembling, tears coming to her eyes once again.

"There must be a way for me to atone!" she pleads, grabbing the Archbishop's hands. "I'll be willing to do anything, if I could just-…"

Her voice trails off as she realizes the gravity of her situation.

 _I am being punished for something I did until I make amends for it. But how can I make amends if I don't know what I did!?_

"I believe I may be able to help you." Archbishop Iudex soothes, patting Blue Angel's hands. "I will tell you how you may return to heaven one day, but first, it is late and you must rest. I have sent out others to search Timberholm and the forest, but we may need to go ourselves if we are to find the others."

Blue Angel eyes the archbishop, confused by his last statement?

"Others?" Blue Angel asks.

Archbishop Iudex raises his eyebrow.

"The other angels." He replies simply. "Your fellow guardians."

 **Ending A/N: Thank you all for supporting this work. Tomorrow, a new chapter will be posted, in which we meet one of Blue's fellow angels. Thanks once again goes to Shimmering-Sky for her help with this project. A special shout-out also goes to my younger sister, and third team member, who insists on being named Cachoo (don't ask why), and who is also creating a comic book version of this series. I'll share links with you all when she is finished with a project, but let me just say that I have seen her work so far, and it is fantastic, so there is a lot to look forward to.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	2. Trailer 2: Yellow

**Blue Angel**

 **Trailer 2: Yellow**

 _"_ _You who have borne the responsibility of Blue Angel's mission must bear the burden of her sin."_

 _A tall majestic angel with white hair stands above her, eyes looking down at her with disappointment. She feels utterly horrible for what has happened, but Archangel must not understand the full story! She must tell her what has happened!_

 _"_ _But Twilight Angel…we didn't know!" she sputters, struggling to get the words out. "This has never been recorded in any of the scientific records I have-…"_

 _"_ _Silence." Archangel calmly but firmly commands, and she finds herself involuntarily falling to her knees alongside her other companions. Bowing her head in fear and respect, she keeps her mouth shut and listens to her immortal leader._

 _"_ _You all know the laws of Elzya." Archangel continues, long robes swishing against the polished adamantine floors of her temple as she walks past them. "Silver Angel, please explain to them the consequences of their actions." She instructs an elegant Angel with glimmering silver hair styled upwards like the crown of a cockatoo, solid chrome eyes, and translucent dragon-fly wings, before turning her back on the kneeling angels and ascending the steps to her throne._

 _Stiffly nodding her head, Silver Angel waves her hand through the air, conjuring a translucent tablet bearing golden writing glyphs and begins reading from it in a flat and emotionless voice._

 _"_ _In accordance with the laws of Elzya, set by our immortal leader, Archangel, first and last of her name, slayer of the false god, protector of mortal and immortal, the uncorrupted, shepherd of our present, and protector of our future, you have been found guilty of fatal negligence towards your fellow angels, treason, desertion from your mission, the spreading of corruption…"_

 _She closes her eyes as Silver continues to recite the list of her and her companions many crimes, each word driven into her chest like a nail. She wants to protest against the condemnation of herself and her friends, but she stays silent. Surely Archangel will be reasonable. Surely, she will be given a chance._

 _"_ _For these and other crimes not enumerated," Silver continues, "you all have been sentenced to exile on the mortal world of Niolem. You will be stripped of immortality, divested of wings and full angelic power, and shall suffer from all the defects of the mortal humans. For the security of Elzya, portions of your memories shall be redacted, and you will be forbidden from entering Elzya until such time as your appointed repentance officer and Archangel herself deem you worthy to return."_

 _She waves her hand, causing the scroll to vanish into thin air before bowing her head and stepping away. Rising from her throne, Archangel regards them._

 _"_ _Please…" she thinks. "don't condemn us to this! At least let me speak!"_

 _"_ _I take no pleasure from this." Archangel sighs, raising her hand into the air, "But order must be maintained."_

 _She looks up and opens her mouth to protest, only to be met with blinding light._

…

She wakes up with a gasp, hands reflexively flying forward to block a nonexistent threat, before falling back down to her sides. She is staring up at the night sky, lying on an embankment of cold mud, with her shoulder-length sun-yellow hair spread out like the wings of a bird. Sitting up, she realizes that she is wearing only a thin garment of cloth, the outside chill causing her to shiver.

 _Wait a minute…that's not right…I'm an angel…I don't shiver._

Curious, she looks down at herself, examining her body with her bright yellow eyes.

 _The skin is colder and more pliable than usual. There are also unusual bumps on my arms, which seem to grow larger when it grows colder._

She traces her face like a nurse examining a patient.

 _Two eyes, two ears, a nose, and a mouth, same as always, but there are some unusual liquids mixed inside all of them. Did I fall in a pool of water earlier? And why do my legs feel so…so?_

Reflexively, her hands travel to her calves and begin scratching, causing the skin to redden but seeming to relieve the odd sensation.

 _That's odd. My body seemed to act on its own. Why does it feel so different from normal? Could one of my battle transformations have caused me to reach a higher form? But this form doesn't feel superior from my last form. I wonder if I should tell…should tell…_

She draws a blank as she tries to remember the names of other angels she's worked with. Straining, she recalls that she was recently part of a team of angels, but she can't recall any of their names or faces. For that matter, she can't seem to remember her own name.

She shrugs it off, figuring that the information will come to her eventually. For now, the state of her own body is far more intriguing.

 _Ten toes and two feet like normal. A strange tingling sensation when I rub my finger over the sole of my feet…I seem to be a lot more sensitive. I wonder, will this give me an edge in combat or research abilities? The ankles, calves, and thighs also appear to be softer now…could it be designed to provide more impact absorption?_

Her hand travels between her legs, and she freezes.

 _W-what is_ that!? _T-this doesn't appear to serve any function!_

She examines more of her body.

 _What is this!? What is_ this!? _Why do I have all these unnecessary…additions…to my body? W-why do I have…do I have…human…parts?_

She immediately stops examining her body and stands up, feeling embarrassed.

 _I must have made a mistake during one of my transformations. Maybe that's why my body became so warped. I might have even altered my brain a bit. That might be why I'm having trouble remembering anything._

She brushes off some of the dirt from her clothing and examines her surroundings. It does not take her long to identify her location as a forest on Niolem, the trees and shrubs swaying peacefully in the wind. It's a very pretty forest, with tall elegant trees and little wildflowers growing amongst the roots. She would like to visit it a bit longer, but she has more important things to do.

Spreading her beautiful cyan-blue butterfly wings, she prepares to…

Suddenly, her eyes widen with shock.

 _How did I miss this?_

Feeling her back, her mouth and eyes grow wider and wider as she realizes that her wings are completely gone.

 _Gone!? NO! That's impossible! No angelic transformation removes the wings! They're an essential part of our existence! Could they have been torn off!? No! I would feel a wound here if they had been! Where…where are they?_

She looks around, as if hoping to find her wings lying on the ground somewhere, waiting to be reattached. But of course, she finds nothing. Staring up at the sky, she gazes into the heavens, making out a single light brighter than the other stars.

"Elzya." She whispers to herself, reaching out her hand, as if hoping to grab the heavenly city and pull herself back home.

 _I can't fly back there…I'm…I'm trapped here._

Her throat suddenly tightens, and she feels pain and the need to swallow. Gulping, she only slightly alleviates the pain before slowly exhaling and thinking.

 _Obviously there has been a big mistake. Somehow, something happened which caused my body to change and my wings to disappear. This is nothing to panic about. I know I was with a team earlier, so they should be looking for me if I was separated from them. Besides, the other angels are bound to notice my absence in Elzya. They'll send a rescue party any time soon. I'll be safe. I just have to stay put, make it for a little while down here, and I'll be back home and back to normal before I know it._

She brightens up at the thought of home. Clapping her hands together, she begins taking charge of her situation, making plans to make it through the night before she is found.

 _I seem to be a bit more like a human right now. I'm probably not mortal, but it might not hurt to think like a mortal for a moment. Legs! Legs!_

Her hand scratches her legs again.

 _Why do they always feel like that? Anyway…it's okay. You'll be rescued soon. You just have to make it for tonight with this human-ish body. That means doing what humans do. And what do humans do?_

She stands still for a long time, trying to recall what exactly it was that humans did.

A sudden chilly wind helps her remember something.

 _Houses! That's right! Houses. They build houses to stay warm! And how do they build houses? With wood, of course! And what is wood made of!?_

It takes her a few more moments to remember.

 _Rocks! Or was that metal…leather? Oh well, I doubt it matters too much what it's made of, just so long as its in sort of a triangular shape._

Getting straight to work, she begins scooping up handfuls of mud, pebbles, and loose twigs before piling them on top of each other. She works diligently, examining the contours and physical makeup of each individual stone, twig, and lump of dirt, fitting them together like jigsaw puzzles, and hastily reassembling the pile when her miniature shelter topples to the ground in a heap. After several long hours, she pauses to examine her work, reflexively wiping away an odd liquid leaking from her brow as she pants for breath.

 _This should work. Right?_

She examines the heap of mud and twigs. It's about her arm's length in width and length, and half her arm's length in height. Squirming into the opening, she tries to curl up and lie down like the humans do when they get in their beds, when the entire mound topples on top of her.

Yelping, she flails her arms around, spitting out mud and bark as her hands furiously swipe away debris from her face. Blinking away the water leaking from her eyes, she notices that the mound has fallen on top of her body, leaving her shivering legs, arms, and head exposed.

 _Well…at least I'm covered._

Gazing up at the sky, she watches the light that is her home as it flickers like a beacon, beckoning for her to return.

"Come quickly." She whispers to the light, reaching out her hand to touch the light before a sudden exhaustion causes her eyes to close.

…

 _"_ _Please! You have to listen to me! The other angels have to be warned!" Her companion pleads. "Twilight Angel! She…she…!"_

 _"_ _What you have done is a crime, Blue Angel." Archangel explains, as she steps towards Blue Angel, cutting off her words while the smaller angel looks on with an expression of silent pleading and guilt. "It pains me greatly, but for your transgression, you shall be cast down to Niolem, where you shall dwell with the mortals until you have atoned for your sin."_

 _There is a flash of light. Her companion screams, blue hair flying backwards in the flash of energy, and then she is gone._

 _Now Archangel is looking at her and her companions._

 _"_ _Sunny Angel, Vernal Angel, Scarlett Angel, and Rose Angel," she says, stepping towards them. "Come, please. We must discuss your involvement in this incident."_

 _She, Sunny, wants to tell Archangel something, to warn her of the danger Blue was about to talk about, but she hangs her head down and is silent as she and her companions obediently file into Archangel's throne room to await her judgement._

 **Ending A/N: And with that, we meet a new angel on Blue Angel's team. Three more have yet to be introduced, but fear not, each new trailer will be released daily following today.**

 **And now, for a response to your reviews.**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 1 . 21h ago

Hmm...yup, Blue Angel is exactly the kind of prick one would expect from the story. I have a feeling she had a moment of great arrogance and is now being punished. Let us hope she fares better than a certain paladin in a world of D&D stick figures.

That being said, Blue Angel has more personality than Yusaku...but if you've seen the convos on the YCM Discord, you'll see many conversations where EVERYONE has more personality than Yusaku.

I like Iudex...but for some reason, I'm going to be keeping on my toes with him.

Also, why does this world remind me of RWBY? The chapter title could've easily been a RWBY trailer, and the action scene in the beginning very much so. Hell, the Boar reminds me of a Grimm!

 **1.** **Silver Angel: You have no idea how evil she was.**

 **Blue Angel: Okay…so I might have accidently pushed the doomsday button, and I might have sort of been motivated to do so in order to destroy the world and reshape it in my own image, but I don't think that necessarily qualifies me as an evil and/or arrogant person.**

 **Silver Angel: *points to a bunch of flaming buildings* YOU NEARLY DESTROYED ALL OF ELZYA!**

 **2.** **Yusaku: I have plenty of personality. I'm a well-balanced blend of edge, aloofness, invincibility, condescension, and pure, unadulterated, bada**.**

 **3.** **And why would you be suspecting poor old Iudex already? He's an implicitly good character who ought to be treated as such.**

 **4.** **NOTHING IN THIS WORLD WAS BORROWED FROM "RWBY" AND/OR "RWBY CHIBI!" EVER!**

 **Though to be serious, yeah, RWBY definitely influenced some of my artistic decisions, though I also borrowed a great deal from "Avatar the Last Airbender," "Puella Magi Madoka Magica," "Dishonored," and, "Darkest Dungeon." As for the boar, I wasn't really thinking so much of the Grimm when I designed it, though I did borrow heavily from a Hearthstone card called "Dusk Boar" and a Magic the Gathering card called "Decimator of the Provinces."**

 **Thanks for your review!**

ThePLOThand chapter 1 . 21h ago

My BGM Progression (this time all are from Harvest December):  
Start: Yoru no Shiro  
When Blue Angel realizes her mortality: Kashitu wo maeni  
When Blue Angel Begins crying: Kawaru Koto  
When she starts fleeing from that beast: Hito no Isakai  
When she faces the hald dead possesed boar: Katamukiyuku Natsu  
for the Archbishop: Kinshi  
When arriving at Angels Haven: Yuki no Aru Machi  
Now to the actual review:  
So we have Blue Angel waking up realizing that shes mortal (and injured), then she flees from a Half-dead possessed boar, Encounters the archbishop, who slays that boar, takes blue angel to her house and provides some Exposition, which reveals that Blue Aangel has been turned mortal for a redemption quest, but she doesnt know the crime she commited.  
Nothing that contradicts what Spectre said so far.  
Im gonna Keep up with this

 **1.** **I don't know much about Harvest December, so I had to pause in my responses to listen to every song you suggested. They're pretty good, but I'm afraid you got the soundtrack all wrong! The first and only soundtrack for this chapter ought to be "Blue Da Ba Dee!"**

 **Blue Angel: *Picks up a microphone* Y'all listen up!**

 **Here's a story**

 **About an angel gall who fights with a blue 'do!**

 **And all day and all night and everyone she sees aint blue**

 **Like her, inside and outside!**

 **Blue her hair, with a blue little nightgown!**

 **And a big blue flame!**

 **And all her tears are blue for her**

 **And herself, and everyone of her foes**

 **Cause she aint got, nobody, to relate with (relate with…)**

 **I'M BLUE! DA BA DEE DA BA DIE! DA BA DEE DA BA DIE!**

 **DA BA DEE DA BA DIE! DA BA DEE DA BA DIE!**

 **DA BA DEE DA BA DIE! DA BA DEE DA BA DIE!**

 **DA BA DEE DA BA DIE!**

 ***drops microphone***

 **As for your actual review, it's honestly pretty hard to contradict the tiny bit Specter gave us. All he said was that Blue Angel was an angel who fought monsters, acted cold and tough while she was inwardly suffering, and for some strange reason, cried whenever she defeated a monster. Remember these things, especially the last bit, because they will all come into play in this series.**

 **Glad to know you enjoyed it! Much more is to come.**

SakushiRyu chapter 1 . 22h ago

Intriguing story. Excellent chapter. Expected nothing less from you three.

 **Apparently we have quite the reputation now. No pressure. Thank you very much for reading! I look forward to your continued support.**


	3. Trailer 3: Green

**Blue Angel**

 **Trailer 3: Green**

"What is this city coming to?" a voice calls from the distance.

Something enters her nostrils, it is foul smelling, not anything like she has smelled in Elzya. Could she be in Niolem? She certainly hasn't smelled such things on the surface of Walk'kon, the moon above Niolem.

"Ugh! She looks like some trollop!" another voice, more indignant than the first, blusters. "Lying in the garbage like that!"

She is resting against something, warm and squishy. She feels liquid running down her leg and the bang of her deep brown hair.

"Do you think she's dead? She hasn't moved." The first voice whispers.

She begins analyzing her situation.

 _What is this place and what am I doing here?_

"Probably just drunk, you know how their kind are." The second voice huffs. "Oh, what a way to ruin my evening jaunt! And the sunset was looking so beautiful too!"

 _Those voices are not the voices of angels. I know this. They must be human voices; therefore, I must be on Niolem. But what am I doing here? Why do I feel weak?_

A new thought causes her some discomfort.

 _Who am I?_

She quickly scours her memories for any hint. Facts, concepts, and ideas spring to her mind easily. She deduces from the data in her memories that she must be what her mind refers to as an angel, else she would not have any memories of walking upon the floating cities of Elzya. However, when she attempts to recall events from her own past, there is only a faint throbbing of pain in her temples.

"Oughtn't we call th'orities?" a thick husky voice slurs.

 _My mind…what is wrong? Records of my experiences should be recorded in my memory. I am capable of cognitive thought. I understand language. I recall facts. Senses appear to be functioning nominally, though I appear to be experiencing some extraneous sensations. I feel as if I am fatigued and my eyelids feel unnaturally heavy. Clearly, some error has arisen. I wonder if these physical sensations I am experiencing are also connected with the error in my memories._

"I dare say I will be launching a complaint of this." The second voice mutters. "It's one thing for this to happen in the underwood, quite another thing to see such foulness in the ringed district."

 _I will be unable to decide on a proper course of action without sufficient data. My first objective, therefore, will be to gain more information. These humans will likely be useful._

She opens her bright green eyes.

Her eyes water a little as she adjusts to the dim light of a sap lantern burning with green fire just above her head, the faint aroma of the burning sticky substance it uses as fuel permeating the air. Overpowering this scent, however, is the odor of the rotting fruits and vegetables of the compost heap she is lying in. By the looks of the stone houses and cobbled streets, she guesses that she must indeed be in a human city, more specifically, a wealthier district of the city. She recalls how truly astonished she is that even the wealthiest of humans can permit themselves to live in such filth when the orichalcum and adamantine streets of Elzya, by contrast, do not allow even a speck of dust to settle on their surface.

To her right, she can hear the astonished gasps of the three humans who have been observing her as she quickly gets to her feet and approaches them, observing them with a curious look on her face. Two of them look like what the wealthy humans call gentlemen and the poorer classes call dandies. They are wearing the finery of blue robes and feathered four-cornered hats, and their faces are adorned with powder and skin-colored make-up. Escorting the men with a large wooden rune-engraved truncheon in his hands is what the humans call a masher, a type of bodyguard in the employ of the wealthy to make sure hecklers and cutpurses do not molest them. The masher is a large burly man with a swollen lower lip, half his teeth missing, and multiple scars and cuts over his reddish face and skin. Unlike his masters, his clothing is less pompous and more practical, with a tough leather shirt, pants, and apron, steel gauntlets, and a metallic metal helmet embossed with the skull-smashing truncheon symbol of the mashers' guild.

"Heavens!" one of the wealthy men, the one with the second voice blusters as she approaches them.

"What do you want, girl?" the other wealthy man, a gentleman with a thinner face and a deeper shade of pink make-up protests, getting behind the masher as the burly man smacks his truncheon against the palm of his left gauntlet, runes glowing before releasing sparks of red fire against the metal.

She analyzes the men quickly. Clearly, her ragged trash-covered appearance and lack of clothing besides the thin garment covering her have caused the men to judge her as some kind of street tramp. They would never speak to her as an equal, and while she is certain that she is an angel, and should therefore have angelic powers, it would be imprudent to harm any of the humans unnecessarily. She could try groveling as a commoner might, appealing to their pride, but the masher was looking a little too eager for a fight.

Bowing her head to the gentlemen in a show of peace and politeness, she turns her back to them and calmly walks away, bare feet avoiding the shattered glass of bottles. Behind her, she hears the Masher grunt before putting his truncheon away, the gentlemen he is protecting muttering to themselves before all three of them leave.

Trying to keep a low profile, she stays in the shadows of alleyways, hoping to avoid the attention of more mashers. Several glances at the writing on shop windows and stores tells her that she must be in the large human city of Timberholm, famous for being built upon the top of the ancient world tree, which the Angelic legions had cut down when it had become infected with corruption. In her mind, she can recall images of winged angels striking at the monstrous trunk of the tree.

A sudden realization causes her to stop.

Reaching behind her, she feels her back, fingers probing her bony shoulder blades but finding nothing else.

 _My anatomy has changed! How is this possible? If I am indeed an Angel, then I ought to have a pair of wings precisely here. But I don't feel anything! The skin appears to be smooth and undamaged, no sign of any injury that would have removed my wings. Evidence, on the contrary, suggest that I never had any wings…but then…if that's true…_

She freezes, trying to process this new information.

 _Two possibilities come to mind. Either I was never an Angel to begin with and am therefore insane, or my body has physically changed. Damage within my mind seems to support the first hypothesis of mental defects, yet as I continue to reason with myself, it seems unlikely._

She shivers with cold, the sticky juice of old rotten fruits and vegetables on her clothing and skin making her smelly and uncomfortable. On her left ear, she feels a faint itch.

 _Continued erroneous sensations unfamiliar to my angelic memories appear to support the second hypothesis. However, the cause of this sudden physical alteration is…uncertain._

A sinking feeling overcomes her, making it hard for her to continue rational thought. She is suddenly aware of immense feelings of fear as she considers the ramifications of her situation.

 _I am clearly defective. Can I trust any of my thoughts at all? Nothing is making sense. I must find a way to fix myself, but how can I fix myself if I don't even know what's wrong!? I need help. I need to be repaired. I must find help. I need to find…_

She looks around, but there is nobody to help her. She is in a human city. None of them would have the power to care for an angel, assuming she even is an angel, and not another demented human who only thinks she is an angel.

Her body begins trembling again, only this time, not just from her growing cold. One word keeps repeating in her mind.

 _Defective. Defective. Defective._

It can't be true. The angels are beings of perfection. They cannot truly fail.

 _But am I an angel?_

She continues walking through the streets of Timberholm, staying hidden in the shadows like the wandering wraiths of Walk'kon, spirits of the dead who fulfilled no purpose in life and so continue wandering directionless in death.

She has become one of them. Directionless. Purposeless. All angels like herself were created to fulfill a specific purpose, but without her memories of her past life, she cannot know what that purpose was. And even if she knew what her purpose was, how could she fulfill it when she is as defective as she is?

 _My existence is pointless._

"It's pointless, ma'am." A young adult male voice remarks a few stone-throws from her. "This dandy's killer's prob'ly gone 'n fled to the underwood b'now."

Turning her head around, she spies a pair of individuals, a young man and a middle-aged woman. The man is a scrawny boy with sandy-brown hair, a pock-marked face, and a pronounced Adam's apple. He is chewing a pulp of blue roots, blissroot the humans call it, a mild natural drug used to nullify pain. Judging by his pale face, blood-shot eyes, and slight cough, it looks like he has contracted a human plague. The woman next to him is taller and broader, muscular jaw clenched in thought as she examines the body of a dead gentleman lying in the gutter next to where a horse and carriage are parked. Judging by their green uniforms and tri-corn caps, they must be mossers, Timberholm's law enforcement agents.

"His head looks like it was bashed in with a truncheon." The female mosser muses. "And there are burn marks surrounding the place where the skull was bashed in."

"Mos' likely on'a those mashers." The man grunts in a very thick accent, spitting out a wad of blue phlegm and blissroot before opening a pouch fastened to his belt and depositing another pinch of the pain killer into his mouth. "I nev'a trust'd the like o' them. Dodgy people. Enjoy bashing stuff with their glor'fied truncheons a'most as much a' breathin. My guess is, dis dandy 'ere had 'ired one a dem to 'scort him to 'is mansion. There was prob'ly a squablin' over the price, an' the masher, thinkin' 'es been cheated a few leaves, decides to make off with the rest o' the man's pocketbook. And so, once the man gets ready ta board the carriage, 'e swings his truncheon into the man, kills 'im with one blow, an' makes off with the cash. Ya can even see 'es been robbed."

From within the shadows, she analyzes the dead body, making note of the position of the wound on his head, the marks on the man's clothing and skin, and the position the body is laying in on the street. There is something wrong about the mosser's analysis.

"I'm afraid it might be the most likely explanation." The woman sighs. "What a fix we're in if you can't even trust your own bodyguard anymore. Do we have any records on Councilman Tambrik's mashers?"

"It'll only be a moment 'fore we do." The male mosser shrugs. "Not that it'll make much'a difference if we do. Masher's prob'ly long gone by now. If I were 'im, I'da found a nice secluded hole in the underdistrict by now. We migh' send an agent or two down 'ere, though. See'f we can flush 'im out."

"You are making a mistake." She involuntarily exclaims, earning the attention of the two mossers.

"Oo is this now?" the man growls, chewing his blissroot more vigorously while regarding the dirty girl with a disgruntled expression.

"Go back to your home now, girl." The woman growls. "This is official mosser business. You know the law. Don't force me to fine you for interfering with our work."

"The gentleman was not killed by a masher." She hastily replies, desperate to help the humans understand.

The man arches his eyebrows.

"An' how'd you know that?" he asks, stepping towards her. "Ya' seen wha' happened?"

"Explain yourself." The woman agrees.

Stepping forward, she ignores the glares of disapproval from the man before pointing at the crater in the man's head.

"Your hypothesis suggested that the gentleman was taken unaware by his bodyguard. But this could not have been the case." She explains. "Judging by the position of the wound, this blow was taken from the front, meaning that he would have been aware of the attack had he been conscious."

"Well that don't mean much." The man grumbles. "The Masher who did 'im in still's guilty as 'ell, whether he bashed him in by surprise or went at 'im from the front. Wha's your point, girl? Ya'd be'er not be wastin' our time."

"From the position the body is in, and the lack of any other wounds," she continues, "it is clear that there was no struggle from the man, which seems unlikely given that he would have seen a frontal assault coming. One would expect there to be signs of struggle, even something as slight as the blow hitting the side of his head, but this blow appears to have hit him while he was lying down, suggesting that he was struck when he was already dead."

The female officer strokes her chin, looking thoughtful.

"He could'a been knocked to the ground first 'fore the masher smacked 'im on the head to finish 'im off." The man muses.

"The lack of evidence for a struggle leading up to such a killing blow seems to suggest otherwise. It also does not explain the odd position of the man's limbs, or the slight red spots on the man's eyes" She replies, pointing to some faint but unnatural red spots.

Both Mossers take a closer look.

"Judging by the evidence, particularly the petechia on the eyes," she continues, "I would guess that the cause of this man's death was not the blow to his head, but asphyxiation."

"Asphyxiation?" The female officer asks. "How would he have asphyxiated? Are you suggesting the masher choked him to death?"

"There aint no mark on 'is neck." The male mosser comments, pointing at the gentleman's neck. "We'd 'ave known if he was choked out. And besides, like I said before, none of this changes the fact that it was the masher what did it to 'im."

"Had someone physically choked him, there would be signs of struggle." She agrees. "Signs of struggle would have also been evident had the man even choked on a piece of food, as he would have attempted to cough out the food, or have his masher save him. Thus, based on the lack of any struggle, the odd placement of the man's limbs, and the signs of asphyxiation, my current hypothesis is that the man was poisoned, most likely with a type of paralyzing agent. The lack of any external wounds suggests that such a poison must have been administered to the gentleman through oral or respiratory intake."

"But how can you tell it was poison?" the woman asks, tone suggesting that she was slightly impressed by the young girl's deductions.

"Excuse me." She apologizes, hastily removing a knife from the female officer's side and making an incision in the man's carotid artery.

"Oi!" the male mosser roars, whipping out his own knife, but stopping when the female officer grabs his hand.

"No blood is coming out." The female mosser says, pointing at the man's artery.

"So?" the male officer asks.

"So, wouldn't you think that blood would come gushing out if just about any artery were slashed open?" she officer growls.

"Coagulation?" the male mosser asks, suddenly looking intrigued.

The female officer takes the knife from the girl and makes a few more incisions in the man's major arteries.

"Coagulation." She agrees. "All of his blood. And in so short a time."

"By the gods…" the man gasps, blue drool dribbling down his chin as he stares at the man.

"Although I am not 100% certain, I believe that certain poisons in Niolem are capable of causing such instant blood clots." She continues, addressing both mossers. "Based on all the evidence present, I am guessing that the man collapsed here from the effects of the poison, most likely causing whatever masher who was accompanying him to flee. Whoever poisoned this man must have then also arranged to have the man's skull crushed by a masher truncheon after the death in order to deflect suspicion from him or herself while casting suspicion on the man's bodyguard. Had the scheme worked, the investigating officers would have immediately set about to find and convict the man's masher, delaying any possible further investigations of the man's body until it could have looked like the blood had naturally coagulated, if any further autopsy was even conducted."

"By the gods," the man gasps again, "she migh' be right! Didn' a gang lea'er in the underdistrict turn up dead one day? I think the autopsy report said 'is blood was all dried up too!"

"Poisoned." The female mosser muses. "There were traces of venom in his blood, but they couldn't figure out how the poison had been administered to him. They say the poison paralyzed him."

"This murder was carefully staged to look like the gentelman's masher had killed him." The girl concludes, addressing the two humans standing over her. "The next reasonable course of action, based on this new information, would be to immediately analyze any poisons found in the man's blood in order to determine the poison's likely origin and distributors."

The two mossers look at each other before looking down at the girl.

"Who are you?" the woman asks. "Where are your parents?"

The girl's throat tightens uncomfortably. Understanding, the woman nods before turning towards her partner.

"Do you know of any places in town that would take her in?" she asks.

The man takes a thoughtful pinch of blissroot and begins chewing.

"Dunno, ma'am." He shrugs. "Not likely any orphanage 'ould wan' her. By the look o' her, she migh' 'ave the plague. Could be a church willin' to take 'er in, but they'd expect her to become an altar girl, or shrine cleaner. Still, could be better than livin' in the street."

The woman shakes her head before turning towards the girl.

"Do you have a name, girl?" she asks.

She shakes her head, considering what the humans are planning. She ought to feel indifferent about where she ends up, having no purpose to guide her anyway, but their talk of shipping her off to some unknown place fills her with unease.

"I see." The woman replies before scratching the side of her head thoughtfully. "Well then, girl, you've certainly proven yourself helpful to us, and I can't bear the thought of you wandering these streets. My sister owns a tavern not too far from here. Would you like to spend the night with me and my sister there?"

She looks up into the woman's eyes, considering her offer.

 _It shouldn't matter what happens to me. If I have no purpose, there is no point in me living._

The woman's eyes are warm and inviting, and she is so cold. The thought of a warm fire is so tantalizing.

 _She said I had at least been helpful to them. Perhaps I can continue to do some good if I go with her._

Nodding, she takes the woman's hand.

"My name is Officer Umbara." Says Officer Umbara, shaking the girl's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

She looks down at the ground, and Officer Umbara nods her head again.

"I see." She sighs. "Well, I don't think its my place to name you, but I'm glad to have met you."

She feels a pleasant sensation in her chest as she grasps the woman's hand, as if her insides are being warmed.

"Thank you." She replies with a bow. "I look forward to performing further services."

 **A/N: Not gonna lie, this particular angel might be this author's personal favorite. But then again, we are just getting introduced to the team, and not even the full team at that. Two more angels have yet to be introduced for this mini trailer marathon. Once the last two are introduced, we can start getting to the good stuff. Until then, I continue to look forward to more of your positive reviews!**

 **Reader 1: WORK ON SIGNS OF RENEWAL!**

 **Reader 2: NO! WORK ON YGO VRAINS ABRIDGED!**

 **All your positive reviews! Speaking of reviews, time to respond to the reviews from yesterday! (I can still call them "reviews" since 2 is still technically plural.)**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 2 . 22h ago

Trailer: Yellow. More trailers to come...

THIS IS RWBY. THIS IS RWBY. THIS IS RWBY. If only Blue Angel's team only have four members, then I could give it a name.

Also I'm reminded of Tohru from Kobayashi's Dragon Maid since we have...I think this is Sunny Angel? That being said, if a shapeshifting dragon has a better grasp of humanity than angels do...I think I'm going to be rooting for whatever dragons pop up here.

Also, I find myself wondering just how long it will take until the Archangel is revealed to be evil. Because this kind of story ALWAYS has Heaven be evil in one shape or form.

 **THIS IS NOT RWBY! This is BYGRP! Or…BSVSR? (Blue, Sunny/Yellow, Green/Vernal, Red/Scarlett, Rose/Pink…gonna have to play with those letters some more, but anyway, THIS IS TOTALLY NOT RWBY!**

 **You do NOT want to be rooting for whatever dragons show up, assuming they can even be called dragons.**

 **Also, why are you slandering Archangel!? Did I not go out of my way to demonstrate how implicitly perfect she is in every way imaginable!?**

 **Thanks for the review, even if you're reviews are too intelligent for your own good!**

ThePLOThand chapter 2 . Feb 15

I want to hear that song parody now ;) And while you still havent contradicted the few bits of info Spectre gave us, would that scene where Blue Angel discovered her uhm between her legs really be in a childrens book? But maybe it actually would since most anime would have a higher age rating without the censorship. Its Japan after all.  
And Harvest December I dare say has the greatest BGM of all Visual Novels out there, maybe it is not the best written wacky romance out there, but I dont regret downloading it from the E-shop because I found the trailers BGM amazing  
Anyway heres the chapter BGM: (this time all found somewhere on youtube, I copypasted the video titles):  
For the beginning flashback:Thrill Theme ~ Suspense - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended. Maybe the 2001 pursuit would have sufficed, because this sounds more unsettling, but the appollo justice one is my favorite  
When Blue Angel wakes up:1 Hour of Forest Music. Its the first track on that list and the video is the first one popping up when you Search it on YouTube  
When she discovers her human parts:[Music] Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc New World Order Extended. Some might think that this reveal is not shocking enough for this theme to be played, but I think being a Little overdramatic perfectly fits Blue Angels reaction  
When she thinks about her home: Hikaru no Go OST 2 - 28 - Itsumo Soba Ni Iru. This is from an anime that instead of adults playing a childrens card game revolves around Children playing an adults board game. And even though the fate of the World Never hinges on a game of GO it still is pretty interesting.  
For the final Flashback: Investigation ~ The Core 2001 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended  
PS: Wild fanfic recs appear!  
s/12687086/1/Yu-Gi-Oh-Cross-VRAINS  
s/11026157/1/Yu-Gi-Oh-Reality-s-Curtain  
s/11227624/1/Yu-Gi-Oh-Mark-of-Death  
While I do like all of these stories, Im more interested in what kind of humorous reviews you ll give, and Can you blame me? have you seen your review on chapter 23 on Moonlight sorrows? Of Of course you have, unless a bot randomly wrote something sensical and hilarious, In which case you might not have seen it.  
And as i write this little kuriboh has posted a new episode of Yugioh abridged

 **Aoi: Blue Angel was never a children's book. Apparently, Akira thought that the rating of "Hentai" meant, "a story full of cute chickens and chicks."**

 **Akira: *flipping through the pages* I'm not seeing any chickens anywhere in this book…**

 **Aoi: *Looking at the book with huge eyes* Six-year-old Aoi is learning more from this story then she ever learned from anyone else. Aoi must build a virtual persona based on these characters.**

 **To be honest though, as I said in the disclaimer, I know this series would probably be more suited for a teen audience, whatever the standards in Japan might be. (Though considering that shows like "Made in Abyss," which featured the exact same body discovery joke as this chapter, are considered kid shows, it might very well have been considered age appropriate for Aoi…which isn't saying much considering Akira was her "caretaker.")**

 **Also, remember that this chapter didn't feature Blue Angel, but, as Epsilon rightly pointed out, Sunny Angel.**

 **And now, if you'll excuse me…*speaks to review-writing bots* come up with some hilarious reviews for these stories.**

 **Bots: Command confirmed, master!**

 **Thank you all once again for your reviews!**


	4. Trailer 4: Red

**Blue Angel**

 **Trailer 4: Red**

 _"_ _Remember that you were created for a purpose."_

Flashes of light. The world coming into focus. A flaming sword materializing in her hands.

 _"_ _You are the soldiers created to stand against corruption. The swords forged to strike at evil."_

Sword flashing through the air as she strikes at a demonic creature, wings beating as she casts a plume of scarlet flame at an immense afflicted tree.

 _"_ _Even the corruption of our own creator."_

A tall angel with long white hair and glowing white robes stands before them, raising her golden lance into the air, she orders the legions to strike.

 _"_ _Never falter in your purpose. Never deviate from your design."_

To her right and left, angels are struck down, but she fights on, slicing her sword down upon a massive monstrous root.

 _"_ _Or you too will become corrupted."_

She wakes up gasping, red eyes watering with pain as she quickly takes in her surroundings. She is resting on top of a haystack inside of a barn, moonlight streaming down on her from a hole in the ceiling just above her head.

She tries to get up, but gasps when she feels a stabbing pain on her back. Reaching behind her, she feels multiple small lacerations against the skin of her back, the thin cloth of her garment ripped open in several places.

 _Was I attacked? I must have been. How else could I have been wounded? How long have I been unconscious? Why can't I feel my-…"_

Her hands scrape against her bare shoulder blades.

"My wings!" she exclaims out-loud. Vigorously rubbing her back in an effort to find them. But they do not show up.

Panic begins to well up in her.

 _Something is wrong with me! An enemy has clearly attacked and severely wounded me. I must report to…to…_

But she can't remember the name of her leader. She can't remember the members of her legion. She can't remember her own name!

"Designation…" she whispers to herself, trying to remember, "I am designated…something…angel. I am designated…angel. My mission is to…is to…"

She draws a blank, unable to determine either her designation or her purpose. Eyes widening, she feels her heart pounding against her chest as sweat builds up on her chest, forehead, and palms.

 _What is wrong with me!? What is wrong with me!? What happened to me!? How badly have I been damaged!? Why can't I remember!? Why do I feel so…so…_

"NO!" she bellows into the air, clenching her fists. "I am an angel! I am above such feelings!"

Suddenly, the door of the barn opens, and she comes face-to-face with a tall man, a human harvester scythe in his hand as he stares at her, hands trembling.

"Who're you!?" he barks, voice trembling with nervousness. "This place aint a tavern! Move 'long 'fore I call the mossers!"

Instinct immediately takes ahold of her as she eyes the weapon in the mans hand.

 _I am the soldier created to stand against corruption._

"I mean it!" the man barks, taking a step forward. In response, she leaps to her feet, fiery red hair whipping in front of her eyes as she lands. Tossing back her hair, she throws back her shoulders and stands tall as she glares up at the human.

 _I am the sword forged to strike at evil._

"Oi! Who are you!? I'll be toleratin' no thieves 'ere!" the man gasps, stepping back. Feeling the resolve of the man flicker, she presses her advantage, aeons of battle instincts returning to her.

 _I will never falter from my purpose._

Taking another step forward as the human steps back, her body suddenly flares up with bright red light, illuminating the barn and the frightened expression on the human's face. Someone has damaged her, but she will not let any other enemies overpower her.

 _I will never deviate from my design._

She will keep fighting.

"A-aaaaaaaaah!" the human screams as he turns around to begin running.

With a loud battle-cry, she throws out her hand, a gout of bright scarlet flame erupting from her palm before coalescing into a magma-red blade with an obsidian hilt. Leaping forward, she tackles the human to the ground before placing the burning blade just above the back of his neck.

"M-mercy!" the human screams into the ground, limbs flailing before she pins them into place. "I didn't do nothing wrong!"

 _This worm is clearly not the enemy that wounded me. But perhaps he can still prove useful._

"What is this place?" she growls. "How did you come to find me?"

"M-my farm?" the man gasps. "I-I heard something fall from the sky and crash into m-my barn! I-I went to, to investigate, a-and f-found, you, there…please don't kill me!"

"What country is this!?" she snarls, pressing her blade closer. "Who is your leader!?"

"T-timberholm!" the man gasps. "G-g-g-governor Emersbane is our leader!"

"Where can I find him?" she growls.

"T-t-top of the stump!" the man cries, pointing in the distance towards a city built on top of an immense tree stump.

"Thank you for cooperating. Tell no one about what happened here or I will destroy you." She warns, slamming her fist and the hilt of her sword down on the man's head. Instantly, the man goes limp with unconsciousness

Standing up, with sword in hand, she eyes the city.

"Humans." She growls. "I will learn what role you played in this. I will learn what you did to me!"

 **Ending A/N: A much shorter introduction this time, but hopefully just as impactful.**

 **And now to respond once again to your reviews.**

ThePLOThand chapter 3 . 17h ago

What about the readers of Arc-V fixed? I NEED MY YUSHO V YUYA! It will eventually happpen in Arc-VRAINS, but the plot doesn't require Yuya to move back to his home world yet...  
And you totally had these people discuss that body to see what kind of Danganronpa or Ace attorney music I would play didn't you? But as i'm reading this around midnight (don't ask why)  
I'm not gonna switch on my laptop.  
Also I have this theory:  
The Angels are based on Trickstars (technically vice-versa)  
Sunny is Candina an the green one from this chapter is bloom

 **There are actually readers who read Arc-V Fixed!?**

 **I know very little about Dagnabbitropeknot or whatever it is, so that was most likely not an influence in my decision, but I'm glad you had fun thinking of that song.**

 **That's a very good theory. The decks of Aoi and Specter definitely shaped some plot points in this story. As for what the other angels are based on, there is actually a brief image depicting a group of five angels blasting a monster as Specter explains the plot of the book. Those four other angels standing next to Blue Angel are the angels I based the other four characters in this series on.**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 3 . 19h ago

Ah...a data reference. Fitting considering the time period this series was published. The angels feel more like A.I.s considering their purpose and what-not. But then again, Vernal does feel the most like a robot.

That being said, these trailers are more character-oriented than the RWBY ones, which tended to be more of a weapons resume...which caused everyone to vomit at the horror of slice-of-life starter arcs. Let us hope that this does not happen here.

 **Scarlett: But enough about my personal history or motivations! Let's focus on the logistics of my gun sword! You heard that right! Not only is my sword a flaming sword, but it can transform into a combination flamethrower/shotgun that shoots out miniature shotguns, that all shoot out cartridges full of swordsman!**

 **Blue Angel: And now that we have finished going into detail about the mechanics of our ludicrously designed, overcomplicated weapons, LET'S GO FOR A TEA BREAK!**

 **Sunny: Tea!**

 **Vernal: Tea!**

 **Scarlett: Tea!**

 **Blue: Tea!**

 **Sunny: TEA!**

 **Vernal: TEA!**

 **Scarlett: TEA!**

 **Blue: Muddar flipping TEA!**

 **Blue, Sunny, Vernal, and Scarlett: TEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Iudex: Aren't you angels supposed to be, I don't know…defending us against monsters?**

 **Blue: Oh, we'll get to that, RIGHT AFTER WE TALK ABOUT WHICH END OF THIS JAPANESE CHOCOLATE-FILLED PASTRY WE LIKE TO EAT FIRST!**

 **Sunny: I like eating the smaller end first.**

 **Vernal: I like to eat the larger end first, because then the chocolate filling falls into my mouth.**

 **Silver: So…remind me again…why were these angels banished?**

 **Archangel: For wasting everyone's time!**

Unknowedz chapter 3 . 20h ago

Imagine all this was actually a prequel to your Yugioh Abriged. That might have explained everything about Blue Angel.  
Someone from nowhere: BUT THEY DON'T MATCH TOGETHER!  
Oh shut up random person. Of course I'm kidding. Of course this is as unlikely as Revolver playing Mirror Force- the very card that has been kept hidden during his duel against Ghost Girl.

 **Well who says it ISN'T a prequel to YGO Abridged?**

 **Thanks for your reviews everyone. Just one more trailer left, a very special one which my good friend, Shimmering-Sky, played a hand in writing.**


	5. Trailer 5: Pink

**Opening A/N: Welcome back everyone! This is the last of the trailers before the series officially starts. And what better way to cap off this marathon of introductions than with a chapter created by my good friend, Shimmering-Sky? Please enjoy and let her know what you thought of it.**

She wakes to the smell of something rotten and the feeling of wind on her bare arms. Her nose twists in protest at the smell, the wind is uncomfortable, and she does not know why. She should not feel so… so _off_ from the wind. Cold? She feels _cold_? And the smell. There should not be a smell like that here.

 _…_ _Here?_

She sits up, crushing leaves underneath her bare feet, and looks around. All she sees are trees, thick-trunked and woven together in such a way that the moonlight barely peeks through the leaves. Feeling strangely drawn to the trees, she takes a step closer to examine them. Instinct seems to take over as she presses her palm against the trunk of one of the trees, examining it like a doctor.

 _Northern flamesap pine. Most of them approximately four-hundred years old by the look of them. But the leaves look withered and the bark isn't running with sap like it should. Could it be diseased?_

Without even having to think about it, her hands immediately work at the bark of one of the trees, hands gingerly peeling away a strip of bark before her fingers touch the soft wood beneath.

 _The wood is far too soft. Spongy even. Could it be a fungal infection?_

She presses her nose to the wood and inhales.

 _Not fungus. But something is affecting the tree…something horrible._

Slowly, she presses her hand more firmly against the trunk of the tree. Instantly, she feels as if she is absorbing the tree's current sensations, as if her mind and feelings have become one with the mortal organism.

 _Pain…madness…rage…fury…insatiable hunger…growing…consuming…corruption…it's too much! Too much!_

She withdraws her hand with a gasp, before looking at her palm. There is a faint pink glow on her palm, which quickly fades away as she brushes a strand of her immense pink hair from her eyes, feeling a sheen of liquid forming on the skin of her head.

 _What was that? Why did I feel that way all of a sudden? Why does this whole place feel as if it were…?_

She shudders, gripping the thin gown clinging to her skin, as the wind beats against her again.

 _Where is… here? Why is everything so diseased and rotten? What am I doing here?_

The trees provide her no answer, nor does the wind. The only think she know is that she should not be here. This is not her home. Her home is…

…is…

…

"Where am I…?" she whispers, voice much more gravelly than she was expecting. "Where am I and… and…!"

It suddenly dawns on her that she does not know her own name.

She knows that the place she is in is called a forest, that the ground is what is beneath her, that the moon is the light illuminating the area, and yet she _doesn't know her own name_.

 _No! No this isn't right! I should know… I should_ know _!_

There is another rushing of freezing wind. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around her freezing body as it begins shaking like the withered leaves of the forest.

 _I can't stay here. I have to get out of here. I have to find…to find…_

She wants to tell herself to find home, but she does not know where that is. Instead, she begins walking in a random direction, bare feet sensing even more rot within the moss-covered roots and the dusty ground. As she continues walking, small plants, insects, and other forest animals catch her attention.

 _Male damselfly, fully grown. Appears to be healthy. Wolfsbane. Flowering, but appears to be wilted. Female shrew. About one year old. Appears to be pregnant. Something seems to be agitating it. Could it be?_

A whooshing of wind causes her to nearly jump from her skin. Above her head, a snowy white owl swoops down and grabs the unfortunate shrew before landing on the limb of a nearby tree, shrew squirming in its talons before the owl brings its beak down on the creature and begins eating.

Feeling unnerved, she takes a moment to calm herself before approaching the perched owl and examining it while it consumes its meal.

 _Northern frost owl. Female. Approximately four years old._

Something else catches her attention. Something strange. Cautiously, she steps forward, taking a closer look. The owl does not seem to know or care that she is there, too focused on eating its catch to pay her any mind. Something about the way the owl is eating its prey disturbs her.

 _Its behavior is strange. Frost owls mainly hunt in the daytime, unlike most owls. More than that, it doesn't even seem to be eating most of its prey. It's just…tearing it apart and licking up the blood._

The owl pulls out a hunk of entrails, stretching them out before letting them go and licking inside the mouse. Taking a slow step closer, she notices something on the owl's chest.

 _It's wounded…severely wounded! There's an immense gash just beneath its right wing! The wound is red and swollen with infection and…are those roots inside of it!?_

She lets out a small gasp when she notices the blood-red roots writhing against the owl's feathers like wormy veins. Suddenly jerking its head up, the owl turns its head around ninety degrees to face her, its right eye glowing with unnatural yellow light as it stares at her. Slowly, its grip on the mouse loosens, and the dead creature falls to the ground.

She takes a step back, heart hammering against her chest.

Lunging forward, the entire face of the owl suddenly splits open into a flower-shaped fang-filled mouth before letting out an immense shriek. Covering her ears and screaming, she feels instinct instantly take ahold of her as she begins sprinting away from the creature as fast as she can. With a flap of its wings, the monster owl flies behind her, monstrous shrieks echoing throughout the dark forest. From the foggy depths of her mind, she suddenly remembers something. A voice speaking to her.

 _"_ _Corruption befouls the mortal world once again. It grips at nature itself, twisting mortal life forms into malformed abominations."_

 _Corruption._

She knows that she has to get away from the unnatural creature, to find safety, but she has no destination in mind, so she continues running, blindly, recklessly, on and on through woods and meadow.

To her left, something snaps and she jumps, her back pressing up against a tree. Above the canopy of trees, the owl is circling, now suddenly silent. Through a thicket of dense bushes, she hears something rumbling towards her.

"Wh-Who's there?!" she demands, gripping the tree for comfort and for balance.

The bushes part, and she screams when she sees her answer.

Charging out of the shadows, running directly at her is a deer. But it is no regular deer. Its lower jaw is split in two, a massive, fanged proboscis sliding in and out of its unnaturally bulging throat. Its antlers are large, sharp, and entwined with a layer of flesh-like roots. A half-dozen eyes bulge out of its face, wide and red and seemingly glowing. Sprouting from its back and exposed rib cage is a dead desiccated shrub, roots and branches writhing in the air like dead tentacles. From the depths of its throat and bulging lungs, it lets out a wheezing guttural groan.

She knows she has to run but she _can't_ , her legs won't move. Instead she just hides her eyes and screams.

CRASH!

…

…

…

When nothing happens, she slowly opens her eyes.

There is a young human male, approximately seventeen years old, towering over her. One of his arms is pressing against the tree behind her, so as to not crush her, the other is gripping a large rune-decorated sword that has caught on the monster's antlers, keeping the corrupted animal at bay.

"Run!" he instructs her as he pushes against the monster, sending it stumbling back before delivering a slash to the creature's face. "I'll finish this thing off! Just get to somewhere safe!"

The man lets go of the tree and pivots, the blade of his weapon severing the beast's antlers at the base. Obediently, she slides past the man and makes a dash several paces away from the fighting as he sends another slash into the deer's face as it makes a lunging bite with its fanged proboscis. The creature rears on its legs before slashing at the man's cheek with one of its clawed hooves. Undaunted, the swordsman swishes his rune-decorated sword through the air, making contact with one of the creature's legs. The runes flash with white light, pale as the moon, and one of the monster's legs comes flying off. With a heavy crash, the creature falls to the ground, chest collapsing against the dirt as its three legs fail to support its weight. Lunging with a battle cry, he pierces the beast through its exposed rib cage and deep into its heart. There is another flash of light from the sword's runes as the beast goes limp, and she sees his face illuminated as he turns towards her, the runes of his sword still glowing.

His eyes, narrowed in worry, are the most stunning, vibrant green she has ever seen, shining like emeralds against the pale light of his sword. His face, though wounded and bloody, is fair and healthy. The black hair that frames his pale face seems to shimmer in the waning moonlight.

 _Like an angel._

…Angel. She knows that word. She… she _is_ an angel. Yes. She's an angel. This man is…she glances at the blood still flowing from the wound on his cheek… _not_. He is human. A brave human.

A thought suddenly comes to her.

 _"_ _Humanity is weak and fragile. Angels are strong and immortal. As superior beings, it is our divine duty to shelter and protect them."_

She blinks at the memory, realizing how ironic it sounds now.

 _If I am an angel, why aren't I protecting him?_

Breathing heavily, the young man wipes his cheek, wincing at the motion. The cuts aren't deep, but they look painful and will likely scar. He turns to her with a comforting smile on his face and she finds herself enchanted by his eyes again.

"Are you alright, Rose Angel?" he asks, bowing his head in respect. "Forgive me for not arriving sooner, you could have been gravely injured."

Rose Angel.

 _Rose Angel._

"Rose Angel!" she blurts, before clamping a hand over her mouth. She is making a fool of herself in front of this human and she feels heat run to her face in embarrassment. "How… How do you know my name?"

"Just a moment, I must dispose of this creature," the man says, rummaging through a pouch he has withdrawn from inside of his thin, leather armor. A case bearing some sort of liquid within it is pulled out, which the man proceeds to shake out in a circle around the beast's twitching carcass. He mutters something that sounds like a prayer, then quickly rubs the lid of the case against itself. A spark jumps onto the liquid, and in a flash the entire beast is engulfed in flames.

Rose Angel stares at the fire incredulously. "It was already dead. You killed it."

"It would just come back again if I didn't burn it," he says, staring back at her with a curious sparkle in his eyes. "Don't tell me you feel sympathy for the beast that nearly killed you…"

"N-No, nothing like that!" she retorts, fervently shaking her head. "I didn't realize that setting it on fire was necessary. …Um…"

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Alfonse of Timberholm," the man offers. "I was sent here by Archbishop Iudex to look for any of the angels that had just been cast down from Elzya by Archangel. Your hair… well, it completely gives away that you're one of them, and I figured you were Rose Angel since roses are often pink…"

He blushes suddenly, looking a bit embarrassed.

 _Alfonse… that is a nice name._

 _…_ _What am I thinking?! There's something much more important right now, like -_

"What do you mean by 'cast down from Elzya'?" Rose Angel asks. "Did I do something…? Is that why… why I can't remember anything?"

Alfonse gives her another long look, and she isn't sure why this one makes her hurt the way it does. "…I'm afraid I don't know all the details," Alfonse admits, "although Archbishop Iudex should."

He offers his hand to her and she stares at it. Is she supposed to… take it?

The faint sound of a wingbeat catches her attention and she looks up, eyes widening with horror.

Silent as a shadow, the corrupted owl is swooping down towards the back of Alfonse's exposed head, vicious talons outstretched and head opening up into a fanged mouth as it comes within a foot of its prey.

"LOOK OUT!" Rose Angel suddenly exclaims, instinctively throwing out her hands to push Alfonse out of the way.

There is a flash of pink light from her palms, and Alfonse is suddenly engulfed in a pink barrier of light, which the corrupt owl bits down on, fanged mouth wrapping around Alfonse's head as its talons rake at the barrier over his shoulders. There is a muffled groaning coming from Alfonse as he drops his sword and struggles to pull the monster off of his head. The monster doesn't let go, but no harm seems to come to Alfonse as Rose's hands continue to glow and the barrier remains.

Recovering from her shock and surprise, Rose dashes forward, grabbing Alfonse's sword from the ground before facing Alfonse and the attacking owl. Folded over Alfonse's head, the owl's eyes stare at her malevolently, as if daring her to strike.

 _I can't just stab the owl. Alfonse is under there. I might hurt him if I'm not careful. But if I don't do anything…_

She feels the light on her palms fading as her strength begins to fail her.

 _I have no choice. I need a clear strike. Sorry Alfonse._

Rushing forward, she tackles Alfonse to the ground before pressing her hand against the owl's and Alfonse's head. Relentless, the owl keeps its mouth clamped over Alfonse, determined to bite through the man's neck. Using the monster's persistence to her advantage, Rose stabs the sword into the owl's neck, over and over again. There are repeated flashes of moonlight from the sword's runes as the creature writhes and struggles, until finally, the owl ceases to fight and goes limp.

Gasping, Alphonse pulls the folds of the creature's immense mouth off of his face before standing up and panting for breath. His face is flushed and wet, but there are no wounds, other than the gash he has already received from the deer.

"Are you…alright…Alfonse?" Rose asks, gasping for breath.

"I'm okay…thanks to you…thank you, Rose Angel." He pants before pouring some liquid from his flask onto the owl, muttering another silent prayer, and burning the unmoving carcass. For a few moments, there is silence, broken only by the crackling of burning feathers and the heavy breathing of Alfonse and Rose Angel as she stares at him to make sure he is okay.

 _The wound from the deer could be infected. It will have to be washed quickly. Hopefully whatever was afflicting those creatures didn't spread to him. Either way, something must be done as quickly as possible._

"Your wound." Rose Angel pants, approaching Alfonse as he gets up from the ground. "Please, let me look at it."

"I'll be okay." Alfonse reassures her with a smile. "I'm more worried about you."

There is the sudden sound of a high-pitched shriek in the distance.

"We shouldn't stay here, there are likely more monsters prowling these woods," Alfonse says, taking his sword from Rose Angel and sheathing it before offering his hand once again to her. "Please, Rose Angel. Come with me to Angel's Haven and we'll figure out just what's going on."

She hesitates, a twisted feeling that she can't place a name to settling in her chest. She swallows, the feeling goes away, and she takes his hand. The hand is warm to the touch, and she feels comforted by it.

"Alright. Lead the way, Alfonse."

 **Ending A/N: So what do you all think of these characters so far? If you had to rate the angels with 5 being your least favorite and 1 being your favorite, which angels would receive which rating?**

 **Thank you all for your continued support for this series. I look forward to diving right into the boring slice of life tea making and cake eating you have all been waiting for next chapter, especially Epsilon Tarantula. With that, it's time to respond to your reviews!**

ThePLOThand chapter 4 . 4h ago

I have a Feeling that you looked up a page on dangit Grand Paul memes just to type your answer, Am i correct? Imagine Hunger games as a murder Mystery and you have a slight grasp on it. Thats why I would use music from this game during a Body discovery.  
And dont Forget the despair bear!  
Since this time, I am not reading at midnight, I Can provide music again and for the Special Occasion, I only picked themes from Danglin Ron Pal:  
Start: DRtA OST: -1-09- HOTEL Hope's Peak  
for the Im no Angel discovery: [Music] Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc New World Order Extended  
For the fight with the farmer: Dangan Ronpa OST - Discussion -HEAT UP-  
And the angel of this chapte is obviously Lycoris!  
The farmer clearly took 200 damager of putting that scythe in his hand.

 **Just so everyone knows, I have no idea what dangit Grand Paul or its memes even are, so, no, that did not play any factor in what I wrote. I have been told not to look into it unless I wanted despair, so I think I will refrain, since, as you all know, the stories I write are replete with nothing but joy and peace and love and happiness and butterflies and rainbows, like this series will be.**

 **Farmer: I draw…my scythe!**

 **Scarlett: EFFECT DAMAGE! *Stabs him repeatedly***

 **Farmer: So…broken! Please…nerf!**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 4 . 17h ago

*Reads over previous review response* *Remembers Kyoko* (No, not the one from Dennou Coil).

Welp, Scarlett is clearly much more violent than her kin and definitely anti-human from the looks of things. She's very trigger-happy...best to stay far, far, far away from her.

Akato: Oh come on! She's hot! And violent! Just what I like in a woman!

The short chapter only tells me this: Scarlett is dangerous.

 **Which Kyoko then!? WHICH!?**

 **Scarlett: Ah, but I'm a really sweet and loving girl when you get to know me.**

 **Sunny: Really?**

 **Scarlett: No. *Stabs a human before putting on sunglasses and a "Thug Life" cap.***

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I'll be working on the next chapter of YGO Vrains Abridged and SoR next. Once I am done with those, I will resume work on this series. Let me all know what you thought of these intros so far and what you are looking forward to seeing.**


End file.
